Code Geass: Suzako Kururugi
by Rolo Lamperouge
Summary: Somewhat AU for diffrent plots and Fem!Suzaku.This is like Code Geass, but not exactly the same.Fem!SuzakuX?


* * *

I don't own Code Geass, just the plot of this story

**Ok well, I first wanted this story to be more like the original Code Geass, but without copying. **

**So, I've decided to make a AU of this story as Suzako as a girl. This is almost pretty much a crack fic but I'm sorry if you hate Suzako as Suzako. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, it belongs to the great gods of anime that made it.**

**My First fan fic begins **

Suzako Kururugi blinked and shielded her eyes from the sun as she looked towards the sky. It seemed like a dull day, but she was content on doing something interesting.

Since Suzako was bored she wished she had something to do or someone to play with. _Who could I ask that would want to do anything?_

Suzako sighed then stopped as she came upon a small hut that she has seen before. Suzako clenched her fists in anger at the thought of the kids who were now "hostages" of war.

Playing with them or even asking them to play sounded bad to her. Deciding to take a chance she walked over to the hut and slowly opened the door.

While standing at the door Suzako could see those two kids that she didn't really care for but not exactly hate, she wouldn't call it that. She noticed the boy was looking at her with a angry face and stood closer to his sister as if Suzako might attack her.

"Don't you ever knock before opening a door'? The boy asked with a scowl. Suzako pondered. _Oh, that boy. What's his name Lelouch..yeah that's it. _

"Well this isn't a private place so, I don't think I should have to ask." Suzako replied with a look of irritation spreading across her face. Lelouch just stood glaring at her and not saying a word.

All the while he never left his sister's side that, was wearing a confused expression at the time. "Who is that Lelouch?" her soft voice called out to him.

Lelouch turned to his sister and put on a smile." Don't worry Nunnally, it's just someone who came to visit us." Lelouch mentally kicked himself for saying that but he didn't want her to worry.

While Lelouch was murmuring incoherent things to Nunnally that Suzako couldn't here she looked around at everything. _This…is where they live?_ Suzako noticed the walls were a icky looking color and seemed to be molding.

Suzako felt a wave of sympathy for both of them. She couldn't even imagine how they could stand living in such a place.

"Um…excuse me.." Suzako said as she got Lelouch's attention again. Nunnally told Lelouch to take her closer to Suzako who as feeling ashamed and nervous." Thank you for visiting us" Nunnally said reaching out her hand towards Suzako.

Suzako noticed that her eyes were closed._ So…she's blind and handicapped.._ Suzako reached her hand out and placed it in Nunnally's. Suzako noticed that Lelouch relaxed when she was holding Nunnally's hand.

After talking to Nunnally and Lelouch for a while Suzako figured it was time for her to leave after a while. Smiling she said goodbye to Nunnally who was a bit crestfallen until Suzako promised she would come back.

Before she left Suzako wanted to talk to Lelouch alone." I'm sorry..for barging in and then telling you this isn't a private place. It may sound stupid but I didn't really think it mattered. But, now I'm really sorry." Suzako said shamefully.

It seemed like hours to her in the few minutes that Lelouch didn't say anything. Finally, after what seemed like forever he spoke." It's alright, about how you might feel, but Nunnally seems to like you. I hope you visit soon again for Nunnally sake because she's looking forward to seeing you again."

Suzako couldn't believe that Lelouch had dismissed her apology just like that in a simple, calm way that she could never achieve. She was somewhat angry over it but let it go.

"Ok, then I should be on way." Suzako replied as she left. Lelouch gave a slight wave to her as she left. As soon as she walked at little way she heard someone yelling. "Remember to come back and visit again for Nunnally's sake!" she heard Lelouch yell.

Suzako waved her hand in recognition that she heard. Suzako chuckled as she walked back down the path this time seeing the sun set instead. _Yes, I'll come back and visit again, for Nunnally's sake…_

Suzako couldn't help but think that Nunnally knew she would come back. She thought it was Lelouch who just wanted the reassuring.

**End of Prolouge **

**So how was it?? PLEASE REVIEW! I redid the story because I originally had something else in mind. Anyway, if the story is like enough, I'll continue it! Until next Time, see you later!**


End file.
